


Treasure

by shesdreamin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #cdf0, #cdflopinhos, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slash, postando aos 45 minutos do segundo tempo, se alguém aí tiver assistido quase anjos pode pegar algumas referências, yixing não tem vergonha na cara nessa fanfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesdreamin/pseuds/shesdreamin
Summary: Oh Sehun é um escritor em ascensão. Em meio às pesquisas para o seu mais novo livro, o rapaz decide buscar inspiração na cultura chinesa. É nesse momento que seu caminho cruza com o de Zhang Yixing, um arqueólogo gentil e atencioso. Não fazia ideia de que, entre histórias de objetos antigos e cantadas ruins, acabaria se distraindo um pouquinho do trabalho e tampouco imaginava que encontraria alguém tão especial.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente! Antes de tudo eu gostaria de agradecer ao Clube dos Flopinhos por esse plot super fofo de Sexing, espero não ter arruinado ele.  
> Um agradecimento super especial a Manu, a beta mais fofa e incrível que existe nesse mundo. Você me deixa toda bobinha com os seus áudios e eu não consigo expressar em palavras o quanto cada um dos seus elogios me deixa feliz. Obrigada por tudo, Manuzinha, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. 
> 
> E vamos lá!

—  Alguma novidade, Sehun?  — Jongin perguntou do outro lado da tela do computador, os olhos presos na agenda em seu celular. — Por favor, eu preciso de uma boa notícia.

Frustrado, o Oh negou. Estava trabalhando naquele novo projeto havia quatro semanas e absolutamente nada pareceu evoluir nesse período. Sua escrita parecia medíocre em cada um dos seus últimos rascunhos, as ideias básicas demais para o seu novo livro de aventura. Precisava de algo novo, de um diferencial. E precisava urgentemente. 

— Eu simplesmente travei, Jongin. Não consigo e não quero levar nenhuma das minhas ideias adiante, é tudo muito… Raso. — Suspirou. Tinha plena consciência de que tinha um prazo a cumprir e seu editor provavelmente o lembraria disso em alguns minutos, mas não podia escrever qualquer coisa e se dar por satisfeito. Não queria decepcionar seus leitores. — O que eu faço? Não consigo pensar em nada!

— Certo, vamos com calma — o editor disse, mas estava igualmente ansioso. Além de editor era um dos melhores amigos de Sehun e não queria pressioná-lo, mas ele próprio seria cobrado pelos seus superiores. — Dá uma olhada nas suas anotações, talvez você tenha deixado alguma coisa passar.

Sehun respirou fundo e concordou, os dedos longos folheando o caderninho que usava para anotar suas ideias de enredo, cenas ou até mesmo pequenos detalhes da história ou da vida de algum personagem. Haviam frases riscadas, palavras soltas sem sentido nenhum e ideias que simplesmente não pareciam boas o suficiente. No centro de uma das páginas — a última em que anotou alguma coisa — estava escrito  _ “CHINA? ARTEFATOS?” _ , um círculo ao redor de sua caligrafia feita às pressas.

— Como está o tempo na China? — quis saber.

Confuso, Jongin apertou os olhos e encarou o amigo pela câmera do computador. — O que?

— A China, Kim. Você acha que a editora poderia bancar uma viagem e um guia?

— Será que você pode elaborar um pouco mais, Sehun? Eu preciso saber o que você está planejando para poder te ajudar… Ou te impedir, se for o caso.

— Ultimamente tenho tido bastante interesse pela cultura chinesa, seria interessante incluir alguma coisa no meu livro. Quero conhecer alguns artefatos, estudar suas histórias e desenvolver alguma coisa em torno disso. Você consegue a passagem? Quanto antes eu for, melhor para todos.

Jongin piscou algumas vezes, atordoado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Não sabia se aquilo realmente valia a pena, mas era a primeira vez em pouco mais de um mês que via o escritor ligeiramente empolgado com alguma de suas ideias e sinceramente, precisava que ele terminasse aquele projeto o mais rápido possível. Se aquela era a única maneira de fazer Sehun escrever aquele livro, daria um jeito.

— Caramba, Sehun! Você tem certeza de que isso realmente vai funcionar? Se você fizer essa viagem e as coisas não evoluírem, nós dois estamos ferrados.

— Essa é a minha melhor ideia, Jongin. É nossa única opção.

— Tudo bem. Me dê um tempo, vou fazer algumas ligações e te ligo assim que tiver uma resposta, ok?

— Obrigado, Jongin. Eu sabia que podia contar com você. 

O editor resmungou alguma coisa em resposta e encerrou a ligação, prometendo fazer o seu melhor para conseguir aquela viagem. Sehun, por sua vez, continuou a encarar a tela do computador com um sorriso no rosto, se perguntando se deveria ou não começar a arrumar suas malas. Confiava em Jongin, sabia  que  ele teria boas notícias quando voltasse a ligar.

*

Quando começou a ouvir batidas, Sehun pensou que estava sonhando — e realmente estava a princípio, o som invadindo sua mente e se misturando às imagens de uma ilha que o autor definitivamente não conhecia. Era um lugar peculiar, porém bonito. Havia um homem ali, todo vestido de preto, capuz e com um relógio de bolso dourado na mão direita.  _ Definitivamente peculiar. _ As batidas se tornaram mais intensas e o rapaz abriu os olhos, completamente confuso e assustado. Levou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, levantando-se às pressas quando se deu conta de que tinha alguém em sua porta.

— Por que é que você está esmurrando minha porta tão cedo, Jongin? — O Oh perguntou quando finalmente abriu a porta e deu de cara com o amigo.

— Já passa das 10h da manhã, Sehun — respondeu, adentrando a casa sem esperar qualquer convite. — Tentei te ligar várias vezes, mas você não me atendeu.

— Meu celular descarregou. — Deu os ombros. — Espero que você tenha um bom motivo para me acordar.

— Eu tinha me esquecido de como você é mal humorado quando acorda. Será que posso usar sua cozinha? Preciso de um café.

O escritor acenou positivamente, seguindo Jongin enquanto ele se dirigia até sua cozinha. Se sentou diante do balcão em completo silêncio, esperando pacientemente que o rapaz preparasse seu café.

— Você tem alguma coisa programada para os próximos dias? — O editor perguntou depois de finalmente se servir com um pouco de café, tomando um gole da bebida quente quando o outro balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Ótimo, porque você viaja em 3 dias.

— O que? — O Oh perguntou com os olhos arregalados, sorrindo sem que nem mesmo se desse conta. — Você conseguiu a minha viagem? Eles concordaram?

— Nos últimos 5 anos você tem sido o autor com mais vendas na editora, não precisei de mais que isso para convencer o velho de que você precisa disso para garantir mais um grande sucesso. — Deu os ombros e colocou sua xícara sobre o balcão da cozinha. — Também encontrei um cara para te ajudar. Ele é arqueólogo e vai te levar em alguns lugares, te apresentar alguns artefatos… E ele fala coreano, então você não precisa se preocupar com o seu chinês ruim.

Sehun se levantou da cadeira e correu até o amigo, tomando a liberdade de envolver o rapaz em um abraço apertado. Não fazia ideia de como teria conseguido sobreviver por todos esses anos sem Jongin ao seu lado, o apoiando em cada uma de suas decisões e puxando sua orelha quando necessário. Obviamente estava empolgado com a viagem, tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso, mas estava verdadeiramente agradecido por toda a confiança que o editor depositava em si.

— Obrigado, Jongin — disse quando se afastou, tendo um sorrisinho do amigo como resposta. — Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, provavelmente já teria rasgado o meu contrato.

— A editora provavelmente teria que encontrar um novo editor todo mês — brincou. — Eu só preciso que você absorva o máximo que puder dessa viagem e sente essa bunda na cadeira para escrever um baita livro, caso contrário nós dois estamos ferrados.

— Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, prometo. 

— Sei que vai, você sempre faz.

*

Sehun não sabia bem o porquê, mas estava uma pilha de nervos. Aquela não era sua primeira viagem para a China, tampouco tinha medo de avião — tinha pavor de altura, é verdade, mas sua profissão o levava a fazer um grande número de viagens, o que cooperou para que se acostumasse com o meio de transporte —, mas suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia em um ritmo acelerado. Estava cheio de expectativas e isso o apavorada, não queria decepcionar Jongin, não queria quebrar a cara. 

O voo não era assim tão longo, então depois de se distrair com um filme e alguns capítulos de um livro recomendado pelo editor, o avião pousava. Desceu do avião, retirou sua mala na esteira de bagagens e deu uma boa olhada ao redor. O tal arqueólogo, mostrando-se um cara bastante gentil, se ofereceu para buscar o autor no aeroporto e levá-lo até o hotel. Não tinha a menor ideia de como ele era fisicamente — logo seria um tantinho difícil identificá-lo entre tantas pessoas indo e vindo —, mas esperava encontrar um homem grisalho de aproximadamente 50 anos segurando um cartaz com o seu nome ou algo do tipo.

— Com licença. — Ouviu alguém dizer ao seu lado, virando-se rapidamente para o rapaz. — Você é Oh Sehun, não é?

Surpreso com a aproximação repentina — e embasbacado com a beleza daquele estranho —, o Oh concordou. Imaginou que talvez o rapaz fosse um de seus leitores ou alguém buscando algum tipo de informação, mas qualquer questionamento sobre quem ele poderia ser desapareceu de sua mente assim que ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso bonito, com direito a covinhas e tudo.  _ “Caramba!” _ , Sehun pensou,  _ “Eu sou um homem fraco.” _

— Ah, ótimo! A foto que o sr. Kim me mandou não era das melhores — comentou com uma risadinha, tratando então de estender a mão direita para o outro. — Eu sou Zhang Yixing, sua carona até o hotel.

Sehun piscou algumas vezes antes de finalmente compreender o que estava acontecendo, os olhos se arregalando. Aquele era o arqueólogo? Não havia ninguém de cabelos brancos, barriga proeminente e chapéu no estilo  _ Indiana Jones _ ?

— Suponho que você esteja ciente disso, não é? — O arqueólogo perguntou depois de um tempo, o silêncio de Sehun se tornando preocupante. — Talvez seja melhor ligarmos para Jongin.

— Hm? Não, não precisa. — Riu sem graça. — Eu só… Não te imaginava assim. Mas é um grande prazer te conhecer, Yixing.

— Certo… É melhor nós irmos, imagino que você esteja cansado da viagem e nós teremos um dia longo amanhã. Precisa de ajuda com as malas?

O Oh negou rapidamente e tratou de seguir Yixing até o carro, fazendo o seu melhor para não se perder no diálogo que o rapaz mantinha educadamente. Era uma conversa trivial, mas ele tinha um sotaque tão bonitinho que autor tinha de se esforçar ao máximo para não sorrir feito idiota durante todo o trajeto até o hotel. 

Como se enrolava um pouquinho com o seu chinês, Sehun precisou da ajuda do arqueólogo para fazer o  _ chek-in _ no hotel e logo estavam em seu mais novo quarto, as malas deixadas em um canto do quarto.

— Tudo bem, agora que você já está acomodado é melhor eu ir embora, imagino que você queira descansar um pouco. — Foi o arqueólogo quem disse com um sorriso no rosto e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. — Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Do seu telefone . — o autor disparou, arregalando os olhos quando se deu conta de que poderia passar uma impressão totalmente diferente do que pretendia. Sentia seu rosto queimava e o sorrisinho que o outro ostentava não melhorava sua situação em nada. — Para que a gente possa combinar um horário amanhã — tentou explicar. — E meu chinês não é dos melhores, talvez eu precise da sua ajuda para me comunicar com alguém ou para não me perder por aí, eu sou péssimo com direções e sempre acabo me perdendo nas viagens que faço... Eu estou me alongando, não é? Me desculpe.

— Você é fofo demais para o seu próprio bem, Oh Sehun. — O Zhang se permitiu dizer, um sorrisinho ladino nos lábios e as covinhas em evidência. Enfiou uma das mãos no bolso da calça e apanhou um cartão, tratando de estendê-lo para o coreano. — Aqui está, você  pode me ligar ou enviar uma mensagem sempre que precisar de alguma coisa, tudo bem? Estou a sua disposição, até mesmo quando você precisar de uma companhia.

Sehun segurou o cartão entre os dedos e o analisou por um instante, o rubor em seu rosto parecendo deixar o arqueólogo muito satisfeito. Tinha o pressentimento de que se daria muito bem com o rapaz, mas não tinha tanta certeza assim de que estava preparado para lidar com ele diariamente.

— Certo, obrigado — disse depois de algum tempo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. — Escuta, eu estava pensando. Ainda está cedo e eu estou morrendo de fome, por que nós não comemos alguma coisa juntos?

— Está me convidando para um encontro, Sehun? Nós acabamos de nos conhecer! — O chinês brincou, o autor suspirando audivelmente em resposta. — Mas eu aceito de qualquer forma.

— Você tem o hábito de flertar com qualquer um? — Resmungou, mas não estava incomodado de fato. As pequenas provocações de Yixing eram carregadas de humor, não faziam com que se sentisse desconfortável. Era bem divertido na verdade.

— É claro que não, me limito a autores bonitos. — Rebateu, dessa vez tirando uma risadinha do coreano. 

O Zhang ouvia a todo tempo uma vozinha irritante em seu ouvido, dizendo que deveria deixar todo o flerte e provocações de lado para que pudesse ficar completamente focado em seu trabalho e em tudo que deveria fazer, mas o arqueólogo simplesmente não dava a mínima para nada disso. Sehun era uma gracinha, não podia simplesmente ignorar este fato.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, um se limitando a encarar o outro. Obviamente era muito cedo para que pudessem sugerir qualquer coisa, afinal , haviam acabado de se conhecer. Mas uma coisa era certa, existia uma certa tensão entre os dois e quando o autor prendeu o lábio inferior com os dentes, Yixing soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam de lidar com isso.

— Tem um restaurante bem perto daqui. Eu posso buscar a comida e ficamos por aqui mesmo, o que você acha? — O arqueólogo sugeriu, quebrando o silêncio que momentaneamente se instalara entre os dois.

— É uma ótima ideia, assim ficamos mais à vontade e podemos nos conhecer um pouco mais.

Depois de decidirem o que iriam comer, Yixing saiu para buscar a comida e o Oh tratou de enviar uma mensagem para Jongin, informando-o de que havia tido um voo tranquilo, tendo aterrissado em segurança e avisando que já estava no hotel. 

**_Kim Kai:_ ** _ Isso é ótimo, Sehun, obrigado por me avisar. Agora trate de comer alguma coisa e descansar. O arqueólogo te buscou, não é? Ele parece um cara legal? Se tiver algum problema com ele me avise e nós damos um jeito nisso. _

**_Oh Sehun:_ ** _ O cara é lindo, educado e simpático, Jongin. Talvez eu faça uma loucura nessa viagem. Você devia ter vindo comigo. _

**_Kim Kai:_ ** _ Desde que você escreva esse livro, sinta-se à vontade para fazer qualquer coisa. Mas não se esqueça, use camisinha! _

— Idiota — Sehun resmungou depois de ler a última mensagem que recebeu do amigo, optando então por deixar o celular de lado e tomar um banho rápido.

Não demorou muito para que Yixing estivesse de volta, pacotes de comida em uma mão e uma garrafa de vinho em outra. Se acomodaram no chão do quarto, um sentado diante do outro. Estavam um pouco tímidos, mas o vinho ajudou a quebrar o gelo e logo os dois comiam e conversavam livremente, rindo e se divertindo, os assuntos mais diversos sendo abordados entre um gole e outro.

Se davam bem, tinham inúmeras coisas em comum e o assunto fluía com facilidade, permitindo que os dois se tornassem mais próximos aos poucos. O tempo passava rapidamente e nenhum dos dois parecia perceber.

Assim que botou os olhos no chinês, Sehun soube de uma coisa: Yixing era exatamente o tipo de cara que chamaria sua atenção e por quem se interessaria em uma boate ou em uma festa. Era bonito, educado e simpático, o tipo de qualquer um — inclusive o do autor. No entanto, depois de passar algum tempo com ele, acabou se dando conta de que muito além disso, Yixing também era exatamente o tipo de cara por quem se apaixonaria em um piscar de olhos se não erguesse algumas barreiras. Se tivesse que descrevê-lo em uma única palavra, escolheria cativante.

Absolutamente tudo que o arqueólogo fazia lhe prendia completamente, estivesse ele contando alguma curiosidade sobre sua profissão, revelando algum detalhe sobre sua vida pessoal — definitivamente algo que ele não deveria fazer com alguém que acabou de conhecer — ou estivesse simplesmente sorrindo, olhos brilhantes e covinhas aparentes. Yixing era engraçado e atencioso, o ouvindo com atenção, era realista e ainda assim positivo e sonhador. Sim, definitivamente cativante. E por mais que mal se conhecessem, sentia que existia uma espécie de conexão entre eles e não sabia ao certo como lidar com isso.

— Acho melhor eu ir — Yixing se pronunciou depois de algum tempo, as costas começando a doer pela posição desajeitada. — Espero que você esteja preparado para amanhã, vamos ter um dia incrível.

— Nós vamos em algum  lugar  especial?

— No museu. Você vai gostar, tem muitos objetos interessantes e com histórias curiosas. — Sorriu. Já havia planejado absolutamente todos os passos que daria nos próximos dias quando aceitou o trabalho oferecido por Jongin, mas agora que havia conhecido o autor, pensava em incluir mais alguns lugares ao pequeno circuito que fariam.

O Oh se levantou rapidamente, acompanhando o outro até a porta do quarto que ocupava. Haviam se passado mais de duas horas desde que começaram a conversar e sequer se deu conta disso, um sinal claro de que havia se divertido na companhia do arqueólogo. 

— Você passa aqui para me pegar, não é? Se eu tiver que ir até o museu sozinho, tenho certeza de que vou me perder pelo caminho. Ou talvez eu fale alguma besteira muito grande com o meu chinês enrolado.

— É claro, eu te busco. Boa noite, Sehun. A gente se vê pela manhã.

— Boa noite, Zhang Yixing. Até amanhã.

E assim o chinês se foi, deixando para trás um Sehun sorridente e com o coração acelerado. Estava ferrado, absolutamente ferrado.

*

Quando a manhã chegou e Yixing o arrastou para um museu com a promessa de que teriam um dia incrível, o autor não esperava que realmente fosse gostar tanto daquele passeio. Depois de passarem  em  um cafeteria adorável e se empanturrarem com bolos deliciosos — convite do chinês —, os dois caminharam lentamente até o museu que não ficava muito longe dali. Conversavam durante todo o trajeto, compartilhando histórias e experiências engraçadas.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao museu e a cada nova peça que conhecia, se encantava um pouquinho mais pela cultura chinesa e também pelo arqueólogo, que o puxava pela mão e contava a história de cada um dos objetos ou do período ao qual pertenciam com empolgação, um sorrisinho no rosto e os olhos brilhando. 

Apesar de não ser o tipo de pessoa que costumava frequentar museus e apreciar antiguidades, Sehun entendia o porquê de tamanha animação. Haviam tantos objetos ali, cada um deles carregando uma história através dos anos, tendo em algum momento pertencido a vida de alguém. Sentia-se, de alguma forma, tocado por tudo aquilo.

— É tudo muito bonito — disse em algum momento. Continuavam de mãos dadas, mas agora tinham os dedos entrelaçados e o arqueólogo fazendo um carinho sutil em sua mão.

— Sim, realmente é — Yixing concordou. Mas diferente do Oh, que observava cada uma das peças pelas quais passavam com atenção, tinha os olhos fixos no autor. Nunca tinha conhecido  alguém tão fofo e encantador em toda sua vida. — Mas eu preciso dizer, você é mais bonito do que qualquer obra de arte aqui. Alguém precisa pintar um quadro com o seu rosto, Sehun.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Yixing, você não tem nenhuma cantada melhor que essa? — O Oh resmungou enquanto se esforçava para conter um sorrisinho. Embora tentasse não se mostrar tão afetado com as palavras do chinês, o rubor em seu rosto o entregava totalmente. 

— Tenho uma coleção delas, você não precisa se preocupar com isso — provocou, completamente satisfeito com a reação que conseguiu causar no outro. — Eu tinha uma incrível pronta para ser usada ontem, mas você não me deu a chance.

O coreano o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas por um momento, tendo um debate interno sobre perguntar ou não o que o rapaz tinha em mente no dia anterior. Estava curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha receio pelo que poderia ouvir.

— E como seria essa cantada incrível? — perguntou por fim, fazendo então com que um sorrisinho sacana brotasse no rosto do outro.

— Seria algo como: “Ei, Sehun? Eu perdi o número do meu telefone, pode me emprestar o seu?” — Moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, o Oh rindo alto ao seu lado. Deveria pedir para que o rapaz se contivesse e fizesse silêncio, afinal estavam dentro de um museu e uma senhora que passava ao seu lado os olhou feio, mas era bom ouvir a risada alta de Sehun, era bom saber que havia causado aquilo. — Infalível, você não acha?

— Péssimo, Yixing. Você tem sorte  de ser  bonito, qualquer coisa que você disser vai funcionar. Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho, me conte mais algumas histórias. Jongin está esperando alguma coisa de mim ainda hoje.

Com um biquinho nos lábios, o Zhang concordou. Não estava assim tão interessado pelos artefatos, mas não podia atrapalhar o outro em seu trabalho. Por isso não demorou para que voltassem a caminhar vagarosamente entre os corredores, novas histórias sendo contadas pelo arqueólogo a cada novo artefato.

Algum tempo depois os dois pararam diante de uma caixa de vidro com um relógio de bolso dentro. Era dourado e parecia muito antigo, Sehun automaticamente se lembrando daquele sonho estranho que havia tido há alguns dias. Mas não havia nada de fascinante na história daquele objeto, por isso simplesmente seguiram adiante. Não demorou para que parassem mais uma vez, agora diante de um livro fechado por cadeado. Pensou se tratar de algum diário, mas logo percebeu que estava errado.

— Esse é um dos meus favoritos, tem uma história muito marcante, especial . — Yixing disse baixinho, olhos fixos no livro. — Existem diferentes versões sobre a história desse livro, mas todas elas têm pontos em comum. Nunca encontraram a chave que abre esse cadeado e dizem que nunca conseguiram quebrá-lo. Segundo contam, apenas a pessoa escolhida pelo universo vai encontrar a tal chave e abrir o livro, que tem o poder de levá-la para um outro plano de evolução especial, onde existe mágica e de onde supostamente poderíamos interferir no nosso mundo. Outras pessoas dizem que quem abrir esse  livro vai ser levado para uma viagem no tempo, caindo exatamente onde deveria estar para cumprir seu destino. E por último, existe a versão de que um antigo imperador era o guardião deste livro, levando a chave para sua cripta. Nessa história, o livro seria uma espécie de portal para uma ilha mágica onde não existe tristeza. Nessa ilha só poderiam entrar aquelas pessoas com coração puro, por isso todos seriam recompensados com a felicidade.

— Bastante utópico . — Sehun comentou, o outro acenando em concordância. Mais uma vez era levado para aquele bendito sonho, surpreso — e um pouquinho assustado, é verdade — com todas as coincidências. Mas era uma boa história, definitivamente poderia usá-la como inspiração para sua mais nova aventura. Já se sentia empolgado para fazer o planejamento do seu livro e começar a escrevê-lo. E claro, estava doido para compartilhar as ideias que surgiam com seu editor, tinha certeza de que o rapaz ficaria empolgado. — Mas eu gostei, talvez seja a minha favorita também.

— Isso é ótimo! Mas posso te contar uma coisa? — O chinês cochichava agora, agindo como se realmente estivesse prestes a compartilhar um segredo importante. — Você é a minha ilha mágica, me sinto feliz quando estou com você.

O Oh revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, uma risadinha sem graça se fazendo ouvir. Não queria dar mais importância do que deveria àquilo, mas não conseguia permanecer completamente indiferente diante das cantadas do rapaz, por mais idiota que elas fossem.

— Você não está me levando a sério, não é? — Yixing perguntou enquanto levava uma das mãos ao peito em falsa indignação, fingindo estar chateado com aquilo. Não dando tempo para que o autor respondesse, tornou a arrastá-lo pelo museu, dessa vez o levando até a saída. Já tinham visto o suficiente pelo dia.

— Não é bem isso — Sehun começou a explicar depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. — É só que… Se nós nos encontrássemos em uma balada, eu com certeza ficaria caidinho por você. Mas estamos em uma outra situação, entende? Nós nos conhecemos há literalmente um dia e eu vou embora em breve.

— Eu entendo tudo isso e por mais que eu não pare de te provocar por nem um minuto, não é como se eu já estivesse apaixonado por você, nós não nos conhecemos o suficiente para isso e eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que acredita em amor à primeira vista. — Deu uma risadinha e parou de caminhar por um instante virando-se para que pudesse encarar o coreano. — Mas eu realmente acho que você é um cara bacana e eu gostaria de ter a chance de te conhecer melhor, acredito que nós vamos nos dar muito bem. Você pode me dar essa oportunidade?

Sehun sorriu abertamente, um tantinho surpreso com a seriedade do arqueólogo.

— É claro, Yixing! Mesmo que a gente não se conheça muito bem, tenho essa mesma impressão. E bem, eu também me sinto um pouquinho atraído por você, mas é só um pouquinho . — brincou. Era a primeira vez que via o chinês corar por conta de uma de suas falas, portanto não poderia estar mais satisfeito. — Agora me diga, para onde você está me arrastando?

— Nós vamos fazer algumas compras e depois vamos para a minha casa. Vou cozinhar para você.

— Você está tentando me conquistar pelo estômago, Zhang Yixing?

— Existe alguma chance de funcionar? Porque se a resposta for sim, é exatamente isso que eu estou tentando fazer.

O autor resmungou em resposta, um sorriso no rosto enquanto se deixava guiar pelo outro. O clima leve continuou o mesmo durante todo o trajeto até o supermercado, perdurando também até a casa de Yixing. Cozinharam juntos e conversaram por um bom tempo, trocando piadas e cantadas ruins. Se divertiam juntos e gostavam disso. Depois de almoçarem e limparem toda a bagunça que haviam feito, optaram por assistir um filme — e assim iniciaram uma maratona de Star Wars, uma das franquias favoritas de Sehun. 

Mais tarde, quando já anoitecia, o celular do coreano começou a vibrar sem parar com mensagens de Jongin, que cobrava  _ alguma coisa _ do rapaz. Assustado por ter se esquecido de que tinha prometido pelo menos um rascunho das suas ideias para o editor, decidiu que estava na hora de voltar para o hotel. Quando se despediu do arqueólogo com um abraço desajeitado e uma risadinha sem graça, teve de se conter para não pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Estava doidinho para beijar Yixing e o desejo era recíproco, mas nenhum dos dois estava pronto para tomar iniciativa. Foi embora com a promessa de que se veriam de novo no dia seguinte e , bem, nos dias que vieram, nunca parecia que estavam juntos a tempo suficiente.

Foi exatamente por isso que depois de duas semanas na China, Sehun não tinha sido tão produtivo quanto esperava. Geralmente já teria avançado no planejamento e no processo de escrita do seu novo livro, mas um certo chinês continuava a distraí-lo mais do que deveria. Passaram boa parte daquele período juntos em almoços e jantares, passeios no  parque e conversas acompanhadas de uma garrafa de vinho. Durante essas conversas compartilharam muitas de suas histórias e experiências pessoais: Sehun aprendeu que o arqueólogo aprendera a amar história e a cultura de diversos povos com o avô, que teve a mesma profissão e vivia falando sobre a importância de resgatar a história dos seus antepassados; Yixing, por sua vez, aprendeu que a mãe do escritor costumava ler para ele todas as noites, fazendo com que o rapaz se encantasse pelo fantástico universo dos livros. Quando ela faleceu , alguns anos depois por conta de uma complicação de saúde, foi nesses mesmos livros que o coreano encontrou uma forma de continuar próximo da mulher, dedicando-se a eles ao longo de sua vida.

Aprenderam a se respeitar, aprenderam que o que existia entre eles era especial, mesmo que ainda não soubessem o que tudo aquilo significava. Existia carinho, cuidado e respeito entre os dois, ambos cientes de que não precisavam de nada mais que isso.

Quando o dia da sua viagem para a Coreia chegou, Yixing fez questão de que passassem o dia todo juntinhos, fazendo questão de levá-lo até o aeroporto quando o horário do vôo se aproximou.

— Não precisa me levar até o aeroporto, Xing — o Oh tentou mais  uma  vez. Não queria dar trabalho ao outro e , sinceramente, não sabia se seria capaz de entrar naquele avião quando o chinês estava tão perto. Mas não havia como adiar, tinha uma reunião marcada com a editora para discutir alguns detalhes do seu livro, estavam esperando por ele. 

— Mas eu quero. Quero ter mais alguns minutos com você . — explicou. As malas de Sehun já estavam em seu carro agora, eles precisavam ir. — Você se lembra daquela nossa conversa no museu, quando eu disse que não poderia estar apaixonado por você?

Confuso com o rumo daquela conversa, Sehun simplesmente concordou. Se lembrava muito bem daquela conversa, de como teve de se convencer de que aquilo realmente era uma boa ideia e que deveria permitir que o Zhang se aproximasse. 

— Talvez ainda seja muito cedo para dizer, mas eu acho que estou me apaixonando agora . — Yixing confessou, os olhos presos nos do coreano. Estava nervoso, não era uma pessoa muito experiente com relacionamentos e também não sabia como lidar com os próprios sentimentos, mas estava disposto a tentar por Sehun. — Aquele museu que nós visitamos me chamou para um trabalho, querem que eu analise alguns objetos que receberam. Depois disso eu vou entrar em um avião e te visitar, tudo bem? E então eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre a gente. Eu não sei o que a gente tem, mas realmente me faria feliz tentar levar isso — apontou para o coreano e para si mesmo — em diante. Tudo bem para você? Não quero te pressionar a nada.

— Tenho um quarto extra na minha casa, você pode ficar por lá. — Sua voz estava baixa e o rosto queimava, mas não desviou o olhar do outro por nem um segundo. — Eu também quero que isso aqui vá para frente, seja lá o que for. Acho que podemos fazer dar certo.

— Ótimo, isso é… Ótimo. Agora é melhor nós irmos ou você vai perder o seu voo. E eu preciso te beijar no portão de embarque, chorar sobre a partida do meu amado e essa coisa toda. Não posso perder a chance de fazer uma cena. 

— Você tem o poder de arruinar os momentos mais românticos, Yixing — disse, um suspiro audível escapando por entre os lábios. Mas embora reclamasse, adorava o jeitinho divertido do outro. — Vamos logo, Jongin me mata se eu perder esse voo. 

Não demorou muito para que chegassem no aeroporto. Depois de fazer o _chek-in_ no local e despachar suas bagagens, Sehun se voltou para Yixing. Teve que respirar fundo para conter os nervos, ansioso demais com toda aquela situação.

— Nos vemos em breve? — perguntou finalmente, segurando as mãos do chinês e tomando a liberdade de entrelaçar seus dedos. 

— Claro, é melhor você deixar o quarto extra pronto para mim, apareço em menos de um mês. — Sorriu, dando um passo para frente para que ficasse mais perto do outro. Encostou sua testa na do coreano, fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor aquele momento. — Será que eu posso te beijar agora, Sehun?

— Tenho esperado por isso há algum tempo.

Yixing soltou as mãos de Sehun para que pudesse erguê-las, segurando o rosto do coreano com delicadeza. Ele era, sem sombras de dúvidas, o homem mais bonito que já tinha conhecido em toda sua vida e por isso se considerava um cara de sorte. Inclinou-se para frente e finalmente tocou os lábios do outro com os seus. Eram macios, assim como havia imaginado. O beijo era calmo, mas profundo. Sehun sentia seu coração bater forte dentro do peito, sentindo também o de Yixing quando se abraçaram.

Quando entrou no avião alguns minutos mais tarde, o Oh não sabia o que esperar do futuro, mas sabia que existia algum futuro para os dois. Quando Yixing apareceu em sua casa um mês depois, mochila nas costas e o mesmo sorriso bonito de sempre — com direito a covinhas e tudo —, Sehun soube que queria o chinês ao seu lado por muito tempo, com direito a cantadas ruins, beijos e muito carinho. Não sabia quanto tempo durariam, mas fariam aquilo dar certo e essa era a única certeza que precisava ter.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, muito obrigada por tirar um tempinho do seu dia para ler. Isso já me deixa muito feliz. Espero que você tenha gostado e que a gente se encontre por aqui mais vezes!


End file.
